Tu maldito apellido
by Valen Cullen de Black
Summary: "¿Por que Emmet no era un Swan, un Black, un Platt, un Denali, un... Newton? No, él era un Cullen. Un jodido Cullen." AU, TODOS HUMANOS. Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Agosto "Rosalie & Emmett" del foro "Sol de Medianoche".


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes nombrados pertenecen a la saga Crepusculo de S. Meyer (excepto Ollie, ese bebé tierno es mio! ah y... no se si Mark tambien pero seguro nombro un Mark por algun lado, ni idea).

**_Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Agosto "Rosalie & Emmett" del foro "Sol de Medianoche"._  
**

* * *

**Tu maldito apellido.**

Dejé los libros de biología a un lado y suspiré mientras golpeaba mi lapicera contra la mesita, produciendo un sonido que supe que le molestaría mucho a mi madre si estuviera en casa. Me aparté los cabellos de la cara y volví mi mirada hacia la ventana unos segundos.

No podía dejar de pensar en él. Sus cabellos oscuros mojados por la lluvia, su camiseta marcandole los músculos, la forma en la que me persiguió hasta mi auto.

Suspiré, ojala no fuera tan orgullosa, ojala hubiera vuelto hacia él. No todos los días se tiene a un Cullen persiguiéndote.

¡Que estaba pensando! Emmett es un Cullen, ¡no debo sentir nada por él!

Un sonido me desconcertó hasta que noté que fue mi lapicera al caer al suelo. La recogí y me obligué a concentrarme en la tarea.

Mi padre me mataría si estuviera aquí... si estuviera.

Mi padre. Ja, ja, ja.

-Pssss...

Volteé sorprendida hacia la ventana, para ver una pequeña piedra golpearla. Me acerqué, para ver a quien menos esperaba al otro lado.

-¿Emmett?-Pregunté sorprendida abriendo la ventana. ¿Que hacía él aquí?

-¿Esta tu madre?

Negué con la cabeza.

-¿Tu papá?

Volví a negar, y le perdoné el "papá" porque él no sabía que yo tenía un padrastro y que odiaba a quien no notara la diferencia.

-¿Hermanos?

Solo tenía uno, un bebé que no estaba conmigo en estos momentos así que...

-No, Emmett, no hay nadie.-Respondí.

-Déjame pasar.-Sonó como una orden, su voz me hizo estremecer.

Abrí aun más la ventana y lo dejé pasar, aunque tan pronto lo hizo mi orgullo regreso y mis brazos se cruzaron sobre mi pecho involuntariamente.

-¿Qué haces sola aquí?-Preguntó acercándose a mi.

-Mi madre y mi hermano están en la casa de los Swan.-Respondí, intentando disimular el aumento en la velocidad de mis latidos y en mi respiración.-Y mi padrastro-Remarqué esa palabra.-esta trabajando.

-¿Padrastro?-Preguntó arqueando una ceja, mi tono no pasó desapercibido a su oído y de hecho, no se suponía que lo hiciera.

-Si.-Asentí.-Mi padre nos abandonó cuando yo tenía 2 años y mi mamá se casó con Garrett hace 4 años, pero supongo que eso no debe importarle a un Cullen, ¿cierto?

La familia perfecta, les decían. Sus promedios eran altos, rumores decían que porque sus padres sobornaban a la escuela porque, ¡por favor! ¡Emmett era pésimo en matemáticas! Además de eso, su madre era la mujer más activa en todo Forks, como si no durmiera nunca y tuviera tiempo para organizar todos los eventos sociales del pueblo. El padre era el doctor más famoso del pueblo, a tal punto de que llamaban en broma al hospital como "Hospital Cullen".

¡Dios, que presumidos!

Autos ultimo modelo, ropa de marca... Y yo aquí, con mis converse de imitación parada frente a un modelo de boxers Calvin Klein.

Igual, esa no era la razón por la que detestaba a los Cullen. Había otra, mucho más fuerte.

-¿Que quieres aquí, Emmett?-Pregunté, pasando mi cabello de mi hombro izquierdo al derecho.

Se acercó más a mi y deshizo el cruce de mis brazos. Posó sus manos en mis caderas y me apoyó contra el escritorio.

-Hablar.-Respondió con voz seductora.

Sentía que me derretiría en sus brazos en segundos.

-¿Así hablan los Cullen?-Pregunté sorprendiendome hasta a mi misma del cinismo que utilizaba con él, aun a estas alturas.

"_¡Vamos, Rose! Lo amas. ¡Admítelo!" _Gritaba mi subconsciente.

¡No! ¡Jamás amaré a un Cullen!

-Deja de juzgarnos por nuestro apellido.-Suplicó, besando mi cuello. Consideré apartarlo, pero en lugar de eso me entregué por completo a las emociones que sentía cuando él estaba conmigo.-No entiendo tu odio hacia nosotros.-Murmuró haciéndome tensar la mandíbula.-¿Tu madre se enojará si vienes conmigo?

Negué con la cabeza, mordiéndome el labio. No podía pensar coherentemente con sus labios en mi cuello, besándome seductoramente.

-¿Tu padrastro?

Otra vez señalé que no con la cabeza.

-¿Tu hermanito?

Gemí, entonces pude sentir su risa ronca contra mi cuello.

-Mi familia dará una parrillada esta noche.-Se apartó, aunque aun me tenía sujeta por las caderas.-Quisiera que vinieras.

Me mordí el labio. Mañana es el examen de biología, y la verdad, no me apetecía para nada estar en presencia de los Cullen. Pero acepté, por Emmett.

Porque ya no podía negar lo que sentía.

**...**

La música sonaba fuerte y todos los del instituto parecían estar ahí. Nos acercamos y casi al segundo me sentí totalmente fuera de lugar.

Apestaba a alcohol, y a carne. Y yo era vegetariana.

-Ven, Rose.-Emmett me tomó de la mano para acercarme al resto.

-La verdad ya no tengo muchas ganas de estar aquí.-Admití, por encima de la música.-Soy... vegetariana, Emmett.-Agregué como escusa para irme.

-Igual que mi hermana.-Me sonrió.-Se llevaran bien.-Agregó más para si mismo.

Tenía algo en común con su hermana, no me sorprendía mucho.

A mitad de camino hacia sus padres nos topamos con unos amigos de él, por lo que bailamos un rato la canción que sonaba. No podía respirar teniéndolo tan cerca, su belleza era... arrebatadora, aun en la oscuridad de la noche.

-Vamos.

Pasé una hora así, rodeada de alcohol, música, sexo (afortunadamente, yo no me incluyo en eso) y... _Cullens_.

El chico rubio un año menor que yo se sorprendió al verme, pero yo no. La verdad, lo que más esperaba era encontrarme a alguien así, aunque esto era demasiado.

Era como verme en un espejo, en el sexo opuesto.

Jasper era como se llamaba, el segundo nombre de mi padre.

Mi padre, junto a la madre de Emmett, besándose. Claro que para todos eran solo el señor y la señora Cullen.

-¿Todo bien, Rose?

Me volteé hacia Emmett y asentí. Entonces, él me tomó por la nuca y me besó. Le seguí el beso, encantada por la idea de que el no fuera mi medio hermano como Jasper y el resto de ellos pero también disgustada por su apellido.

Y es que si, odiaba a los Cullens por una muy buena razón.

-¡Emmett!-Jasper lo llamó a lo lejos.

-Ya vuelvo.-Murmuró en mi oído.

Para no quedarme sola, me acerqué a su hermana Alice para conversar, que estaba junto a un joven de cabello cobrizo que también era su hermano. Edward, recuerdo haber cursado literatura de tercero el año pasado con él. Era él único Cullen con quien compartí un vínculo, que se rompió con la distancia luego de que él se fuera de viaje a Alaska y decidiera quedarse allí mucho más tiempo del que esperaba.

Ahora estábamos juntos de nuevo, y esa _magia_ entre nosotros volvió casi instantáneamente. Y Alice... me caía bien, demasiado bien considerando mi resentimiento hacia su familia y el poco tiempo que había pasado con ella. Me agradaba bastante estar con los dos Cullens, ellos no me parecían tan malos. Tampoco Emmett, la verdad. Ni Jasper...

Lo único que me molestó fue el estar _demasiado _cerca de... el señor Cullen. Lo único que me molestaba era el doctor Cullen.

"Traidor" Escupía mi mente cada vez que lo veía. Y no ver a los Cullen en este pueblo es como no ver las estrellas en el cielo.

Las personas comenzaron a reunirse en un circulo, por una pelea de borrachos. Y claro, el doctor Cullen debía estar ahí, me quedé junto a su mujer y su hija, Edward también había do a ver que pasaba. Rogué porque Emmett no estuviera involucrado en eso, ni su hermano.

Ya no podía ocultar mis sentimientos por él... ya no podía.

-¿Eres una amiga de Emmett?-Preguntó la dama de ojos miel y cabello color caramelo.

-Si, supongo.-Murmuré en respuesta, acariciando mi brazo tímidamente.

Los había juzgado mal, no parecían tan mala gente, la verdad. Incluso el doctor Cullen parecía una muy buena persona, vendando las heridas de mi compañero de francés, Mark, que se había pasado de copas.

Y finalmente lograron lo que querían... caerme bien a mi, caerle bien a todos en el pueblo. Mis ojos se humedecieron al recordar los motivos por los que odiaba el apellido de Emmett y las nuevas razones para no odiarlo más.

-¿Rose, estas bien?-Me preguntó su hermana, preocupada al verme con la mirada baja y húmeda.

Asentí como pude.

-Si, solo... es hora de que me valla, mi madre no sabe que salí.-Murmuré en forma de excusa.

Me fui de allí, sin despedirme de Emmett.

Aunque, él parece tener un sensor para saber donde estoy.

-¡Rose!

Me volteé.

-¿Ya te vas?

Asentí, abrazándome a mi misma para apartar el frío.

-Te llevo, espérame aquí.-Murmuró antes de irse.-Espera.-Se quitó la chaqueta y la colocó sobre mis hombros. Sonrió al ver que paré de temblar en cuanto la tuve puesta. Acarició mis hombros aun así.-Ya vuelvo.

Me quedé en la oscuridad, recordando los ojos dorados de todos.

Jasper, Alice, Edward...

Mis ojos, sus ojos, los ojos de papá.

Pateé una roca lejos de mi, furiosa con la idea de que él nos abandonó a mi madre y a mi pero con ellos se quedó.

Él ya tenía una hija, ¡me tenía a mi! Pero no le importé, y me abandonó. Ahora incluso tiene a Emmett, con quien no comparte ADN pero aun así ama como un hijo.

Me tragué las lágrimas para evitar que Emmett me viera llorar, y tan pronto llegó, me subí al asiento del copiloto y me mantuve callada todo el viaje a mi casa.

**...**

Habíamos llegado al frente de mi casa, pero las luces apagadas me informaron que mi madre había ido a cenar con Garrett y mi hermano Ollie al leer la nota que le dejé donde ponía que estaría con un compañero de clase. Es casi como si la hubiera oído suspirar ante la palabra "compañero". Y Garrett arquearía las cejas, y el bebé solo reiría.

-Rose.

No lo miré, no quería verlo. Lo único que debía hacer era devolverle su chaqueta, abrir la puerta y salir del auto, entonces el saldría de mi vida y me dejaría en paz. Volvería a ser solo el chico que veo en el almuerzo y, a veces, en la biblioteca.

Él no era nadie para mi ni yo nadie para él, entonces, ¿por que cambiaron tantas cosas esta noche?

Me mordí el labio al sentir sus manos acariciar mi mandíbula. Me tomó del mentón para que lo mirase.

-Quisiera que sepas que...-Suspiró.-Siento algo por ti que no siento por nadie, ¿sabes? Es casi como... si te amara.

Tragué saliva, sentía sus ojos marrones tan concentrados en mi que dolía. Como si te inyectaran café en las venas. Me sentía empapada de ese color de sus ojos, tan hermosamente marrones.

Tan intensos, tan abrasadores, tan pasionales.

¿Que es el azul claro de mis ojos comparado con el hermoso y perfecto marrón de los suyos? Luego dicen que los ojos claros son bonitos.

-Yo... creo que siento lo mismo, Emmett, pero...-Cerré los ojos.-Esto no podrá ser.-Negué la idea.

-¿Por que?-Preguntó acariciando mi mejilla.

-Por... tu apellido.-Mi voz sonaba en susurro para evitar quebrarse.-Tu maldito apellido.

¿Por que Emmet no era un Swan, un Black, un Platt, un Denali, un... Newton?

No, él era un Cullen. Él era un hijo de mi padre.

Y no podíamos estar juntos, por mi orgullo dolido, por mi padre... y por su maldito apellido.

Había bajado a mirada, por lo que él me obligó a verlo otra vez.

Me miró con fiereza y recordé como me había pedido que lo deje pasar aquella noche. O como me miraba cuando mis libros de pasta dura le caían en los pies casi todos los días en la biblioteca.

Cuando estaba molesto, o resultaba dominante, como cuando jugaba fútbol, era sencillamente irresistible. Total, absoluta y perfectamente sexy.

-No entiendo lo de mi apellido, no entiendo porque lo odias.-Admitió, con tanto pesar en su voz que quise besarlo.-Pero...-Se me acercó y enmarcó mi rostro con sus manos.-Debes saber que nada tiene importancia cuando estoy contigo. Me olvido de todo... incluso tu nombre, tu voz, porque no importa nada más que lo que sentimos.

Condujo mi mano hacia el lado izquierdo de su pecho, y al sentir sus latidos lo comprendí.

Me incliné y busqué desesperadamente sus labios y los uní con los míos, en un beso que no olvidaría jamas y que, al mismo tiempo, me hizo olvidar todo acerca del apellido "Cullen".

Y Emmett siempre fue así desde entonces, mi botón de reinicio, mi escape de la realidad...

Porque con solo tenerlo cerca olvidaba hasta mi nombre, dejándome llevar por esa química entre nosotros que me hacía estallar en mil pedazos y a la vez recomponerme.

Lo amaba, por encima de todo.

Y lo amaría así siempre.

* * *

**Okay, es la primera vez que escribo de esta pareja y al principio no quise publicarlo. Pero no perdía nada con subirlo y de paso podría participar en el reto.**

**¿Reviews? Si, quizas esta muy dramatico y muy... no se, no suelo escribir historias tan rebuscadas o al menos, no las publico. Pero, ni idea, denme su opinion. ****Cualquier cosa es bienvenida ya que nunca escribi sobre Rosalie y Emmett (repito xD).**

**Besos,**

**Vale.**


End file.
